


Team: Battle Buddies

by achieve_hams



Series: Jeremy Week 2017 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Minor Violence, battle buddies, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_hams
Summary: "Whoops!"ORJeremy Week Day 3: Favorite Jeremy Team





	Team: Battle Buddies

Ryan was dead. He had slipped and tumbled over the railing and Jeremy just stood there. It was over.

 

_Rewind_

 

It was another run of the mill mission. Go in take some important guys out, and then get out alive. Typical. Noting the Battle Buddies couldn’t handle. They had done plenty of missions. From diffusing bombs (both successfully and unsuccessfully) to doing battleground simulations, the Battle Buddies were your team.

They had gotten the call from Ashley late last night. They were still in Kyrat, their flight back to more modern stable civilization left in the early morning when they were less likely to get blown up. Ashely’s call had woken them up a few hours before they had to leave, which was a good thing, because apparently, they were needed back in Austin, or well, just outside of Austin. Some people were trying to push Funhaus propaganda into the city and they needed to take them out.

Ryan and Jeremy both blearily stumbled a few miles down the road where a new plan was sent to pick them up and they spent the whole day travelling back to the States. They were both tired as fuck, but they had a job to do, and the Battle Buddies never let anyone down.

The climbed into the back of a truck filled with supplies (that they were totally going to steal) that would help them sneak behind enemy lines. They quietly put on the stolen gear as the two guys talked outside. Ryan tapped Jeremy twice on the shoulder, their signal that he was ready. Jeremy quickly strapped on his last weapon and tapped Ryan back. They were ready to go.

They stealthily took out the two guys and then checked each other out. The back of the truck was dark as dicks so they couldn’t really tell what they had grabbed. They briefly argued about Ryan grabbing better stuff before they were on their way again.

Running down paths canyons and boosting each other up tall walls. Jumping down rocks and hanging off canyons walls, only their arm strength to hold them up. Shimming on ledges with the knowledge that if they fell, they were dead. This is what they were made for. They had simple chatter as they made their way through part of the base.

They did their usual countdown to knockouts as they dropped off and ledge onto some poor bastard’s heads. Their bodies breaking their fall.

From there it was even more normal. Killing anybody and everybody. Melee-ing them to death. Whisper-screaming at each other through their headsets when a guy walks around the corner where they were hiding. Jeremy making those fumbling noises when he throws a noise grenade wrong or Ryan when he walks out of cover accidentally.

More climbing deeper into the canyon and bipping more people.  They eventually stumbled upon the main operations buildings and they worked their way through with some assistance from OG on the comms and Play Pals dropping some rockets from a remotely operated drone.

Everything had gone smoothly and Jeremy left Ryan for a second to sweep some other houses/buildings to make sure everyone was in fact dead. That was their mission after all.

Jeremy sent out a ping to Ryan so he would come back over to him. Reinforcements were showing up soon but L-Action Crew’s were to deal with them. AH branch was to head out immediately after killing everyone. They were to jump down from the building into one of Jack’s cars to get away.

Jeremy could hear Ryan coming around the corner.

“All in a days work huh?” Ryan asked, nodding back to where all the explosions were still going on, as they walked over to the ledge they were supposed to jump off of. Jeremy checked his watch as he laughed.

“Yeah, sounds like the L-Action Crew got here ear-”

“Whoops!” Ryan yelled as he slipped on the loose carpet and went tumbling off the edge of railing face first. Jeremy heard a sickening crunch and he rushed over to peek over the edge.

Ryan was dead. He had _slipped_ and got himself killed. It was over.

“Goddamnit, Ryan!”  Jeremy yelled as he took off his headphones and jumped out of his seat. Jeremy could see Ryan with his head down on the desk. “We have to do it all over again, you idiot!”

Geoff was practically falling out of his chair laughing. Geoff was watching on Ryan’s side and Michael on Jeremy’s. Michael just shook his head and picked up his controller and went back to Crash.

Jeremy groaned and flopped back down in his chair. “We were so close,” he moaned.

“I pressed right-bumper by accident!” Ryan cried. Geoff just laughed harder and Michael muttered something like “Ryan, you idiot.”

It had taken them forever to finish this episode of Battle Buddies, and now they have to do it over, again.

Just a normal day in the Achievement Hunter office.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @achieve-hams


End file.
